Gogo Tomago VS Ruby Rose
Gogo Tomago VS Ruby Rose is a what if Death Battle, and QuasimodoBellringer's second episode of his first season. Description Big Hero 6 VS RWBY! These two ladies with great mechanical skills and multi-colored hair, both have a serious need for speed, and also use powerful, razor-sharp weapons! But which of these chicks will walk away, and who will crash and burn?!?! Interlude Wiz: Speed, the ability to move from one location to another in short periods of time. Boomstick: Some people live for the rush and excitement that speed provides. Such as Gogo Tomago, speedster of the Big Hero 6.... Wiz: ....and Ruby Rose, the red huntress from RWBY. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: ...and it is our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skill to find who would win a Death Battle! Gogo Tomago Wiz: Years ago an earthquake devastated the west coast, and San Francisco was left in ruin. Boomstick: But with the help of the Japanese people, we rebuilt the city in their image creating the legendary, the incredible city of....San Fransokyo! Wiz: After a few decades, two brothers were born; Hiro and Tadashi Hamada. Both geniuses, they often built robots to help mankind. Boomstick: And when Tadashi took Hiro to his college, he introduced him to his friends; a kaiju obsessed freak named Fred, a safety obsessed weirdo named Wasabi, a perky chemistry-whiz named Honey Lemon, and a girl with a no-nonsense attitude with a need for speed named Gogo Tomago! Wiz: Gogo specializes in mechanical tinkering such as with cars and motorcycles, and desires to create the fastest bike in the world, by using anti-gravity disks of her own design to lower friction. Boomstick: ...huh? Wiz: She wants to make a bike that hovers so the ground won't slow it down, meaning it can go faster than any other vehicle. Boomstick: Ohhhh! Wiz: However, after Tadashi's death, she was recruited by Hiro to help track down his killer. Boomstick: But to do so, they would all need to suit up, and become...the Big Hero 6! Gogo joined Hiro, alongside Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Fred, as well as Tadashi's final creation; an adorable robotic medic named Baymax, they sought to avenge Tadashi's death. Wiz: Each making a suit based around their own personal expertise in science and engineering, they managed to stop this grumpy guy, who caused Tadashi's unfortunate death. and also save the city in the process, becoming the local superheroes. Boomstick: Gogo's suit is bright yellow, and comes equipped with 4 razor sharp disks known as Magna-Lev disks. Wiz: These Magna-Lev disks are capable of levitating above the ground, allowing her to create platforms for her to reach higher places, and run at high speeds. Boomstick: They also function as powerful, shuriken-like projectiles as well, and can also deflect shots. Wiz: She can also recall them to herself. When attached to her costume she is fast enough to leave skid marks, and is surprisingly maneuverable despite moving at such high speeds, able to make sharp turns without having to slow down. Boomstick: These magna-lev disks are also able of cutting through solid steel, and letting her move at high speeds. Though Gogo does have a few faults. Wiz: She is headstrong and rushes into to confrontation without thinking. Boomstick: She is also an adrenaline junkie, and will do stupid stuff just because it's intense, such as her apparent lack for following traffic safety laws. Wiz: However, her greatest strength is also her greatest weakness. Her suit is the very source of these abilities, and without it she is about on par with a normal human, though with a genious mind. Boomstick: However, don't ever get in the way of her need for speed. Or else you might find yourself roadkill! (Gogo: Woman up!!!) Ruby Rose Wiz: The world of Remnant is a deadly place. Monsters called Grimm roam the streets, and the only ones stopping them are the hunters and huntresses. Boomstick: Not only that, but every weapon is also a f*cking gun! Swords, canes, staves, and even nunchucks! Sounds like my own personal Disneyland! Wiz: But where do these hunters and huntresses come from? Simple they are trained in the most deadly and terrifying place to ever exist....high school!!!!! Boomstick: After fighting of some thugs, young Ruby Rose.....yes that's her name.....was found by the head of one of the school's Professor Ozpin. Wiz: Despite Ruby only being 14, she was allowed to enroll in his school, Beacon Academy. It was here that she would soon became the leader of a team of huntresses in training alongside; her older half-sister Yang Xiao Long, a faunus cat-girl name Blake Belladonna, and a spoiled rich girl name Weiss Schnee. Boomstick: She gets along with two well....but one....not so much. Wiz: Just like the other humans in the world of Remnant, Ruby has an ability called an Aura, which allows her to absorb damage and heal small wounds. Boomstick: She also has her unique ability called a semblance. Ruby's "Speed" semblance allowes her to move at high speeds. Even faster than these characters can move normally. Wiz: But she also has her signature weapon, Crescent Rose. A mechanical scythe, capable of slicing through foes and steel with ease. (Ruby: It's also a high volocity impact sniper rifle) Boomstick: Huh? (Ruby: It's also a gun.) Boomstick: GIMMIE!!!!!! (Gunshot is heard) Boomstick: AGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH! Wiz: I...I don't think she's giving it up....You alright, man? Boomstick: Y...yeah. Wiz: Anyway.....Ruby must have a surprising amount of upper body strength to be able to carry around Crescent Rose, and her stamina must be high to take on a few dozen or so Beowolves at once. Boomstick: *sniffle* I just wanted to hold it...... Wiz: Yeah....hold it...and probobly run off with it. Though considering she made that thing herself, I can see why she's so protective of it. However, that is not to say she's invincible. Boomstick: She's obsessed with weapons, and I mean OBSESSED and will possibly take time to check them out. Wiz: She's careless and can often let emotions get in the way. She is also not very skilled in combat without Cresent Rose. Boomstick: She also has a serious sweet-tooth, and is obsessed with cookies. Hey...why are there 3 of you Wiz? Wiz: Uh...I think we need to get you patched up. Uh....enjoy the fight and we'll be right back. (Ruby: The foolishness that you have tolerated compares not to the....the foolishness of which you've fooled!) Fight After helping the team take down a new villain, Gogo head off on her own. Walking out of a store Ruby starts to walk down the sidewalk on her way back to Beacon, when she sees a yellow blur coming at her. Letting out a scream, they both collided. Standing back up Gogo yelled at Ruby for getting in her way. Ruby picked up Crescent Rose, which she dropped in the collision. Gogo: Sorry, but I don't think a little kid like you should be holding something like that. Gogo tried to reach for the weapon, trying to protect who she thought was just a kid who stumbled upon a dangerous weapon. Ruby: Hey, back off! Crescent Rose is mine. Gogo: Oh cute, you named it. Seriously kid, I am trying to protect you! Now hand over that gun. I may be reckless, but I'm not going to let a kid like you hurt herself with a weapon like that. Ruby: Well, I guess you'll have to take it by force! Gogo: Please, don't do this. Crescent Rose unfolded turning into it's scythe-form, and Ruby lunged at Gogo, much to the surprise of the armored lady. 'FIGHT!!!' Ruby swung her scythe, and Gogo jumped back. Gogo: Attacking a superhero? Sorry, but I am going to have to take you down! As Ruby swung again, Gogo blocked with one of her Magna-Lev Disks, and pushed her away. Throwing one of her Magna-Lev Disks, Ruby deflected it with a swing of Crescent Rose. Aiming at the ground, Ruby fired a shot from her weapon, launching herself and Crescent Rose into the air. Transforming it back into it's gun-state, Ruby fired at Gogo, who quickly dodged it. Landing on all fours, Ruby got back up readied her gun again. But she was soon kicked in the back by Gogo. Ruby: Alright, your fast. But your not faster than me! Ruby charged forward leaving a flurry of rose petals behind her. Ruby rapidly swung her scythe, vertical, diagonal, and horizontal, Ruby jumped back, expecting for Gogo to fall to pieces, when she noticed she only managed to scratch Gogo's armour, leaving her in shock. Ruby: Huh? Gogo charged at Ruby, and threw her magna-lev disks, As Ruby fired 4 shots from the scythe and deflected them. Recalling he Magna-Lev disks Gogo dashed forward at high speed and slashed Ruby across the face, leaving a notable scar. Gogo: Just stop now, and I won't have to hurt you more. Ruby: What are you talking about? Ruby's aura quickly healed up the massive scrape across her face. Gogo: (thinking) What the......there is no way she could just shrug that off. She might be some dangerous genetic experiment or something. Ruby then noticed the time. Ruby: Gwaaaa! I'm late! Ruby tried to run off, heading to Beacon, and Gogo quickly gave pursuit. Noticing Gogo behind her, Ruby turned and charged at her. Both slashed with their weapons as they ran, both of them having their attacks perfectly block each other. They noticed a car speeding at them. Jumping into the air they landed on top of it. Ruby: Wow, your persistent, but I am not letting you take Crescent Rose away! Transforming Crescent Rose back into it's gun form, Ruby fired at a shot, knocking Gogo of the roof of the speeding vehicle. Gogo tumbled on the ground, and got back up as she saw another truck. Making her move she jumped into the air, and as the car sped by, she landed and launched herself of the windshield. Ruby: Well, I guess that's about it. Ruby sat down on the roof of the car, letting it take her a bit of the way back to Beacon, when she heard a voice. Ruby: Huh? Turning around and looking she saw Gogo diving out of the sky at her. They crashed through the car causing it to explode, as they landed on San Fransokyo Bridge. Ruby: Your persistent. Ruby dashed forward, again leaving rose petals in her wake, as she slashed away at Gogo once again using Crescent Rose. Only causing scratches to the armoured suit, as Gogo jumped back. Throwing her Magna-Lev disks once again, she sliced at Ruby, leaving large wounds on her body. Gogo recalled her Magna-Lev Disks once again, and charged in at the stunned Ruby. Slashing away, Ruby's cape now in taters. Gogo threw all four of her Magna-Lev disks at once, Hitting Ruby at the same time, she was launched back and crashed through the windshield of a car and came out the back window. Gogo: Just surrender! Ruby, bleeding immensely, stood back up, her head slumped down, and as she looked up, a serious face came across her face. Dashing forward, rose petals in her wake once again, she ran behind Gogo. Using her scythe as pole, she threw Gogo, and quickly dashed after her, and with a swing from the scythe severed Gogo's right arm. Gogo fell to the ground, as she grasped the nub of an arm that remained on her body. She felt something land on her back, and she saw Ruby lower Crescent Rose below her neck, Gogo's eyes widened, fearing for her last moments. When the two girls heard a voice. ???: What is going on!?! They both turned and saw Hiro along with Honey, Baymax, Wasabi, and Fred. Gogo: This...psychotic kid was carrying a dangerous weapon! I was trying to get it away from her. Ruby: I am not some helpless kid! Ruby then explained herself, about Beacon, and the hunters and huntresses. Gogo: Woops. Uh, sorry for the misunderstanding. Uhhh, can you please... Gogo looked at the blade hung between her neck. Ruby: Oh! Sorry. I might have gotten a bit carried away. You see, I kind of made this thing myself, so I'm kind of a bit protective of it. Ruby helped Gogo up, and helped her over to her friends, and Ruby dashed back to Beacon. ''KO Ruby arrived back in Beacon and is greeted by Nora, Yang, and Blake. Meanwhile Baymax tends to Gogo's wounds, as Hiro make her a synthetic arm. Results '''Boomstick: Ugh. I wanted to see someone die. Preferably the girl who SHOT ME IN THE ARM!!!' Wiz: Get over it Boomstick. I already casted it up for you. Anyway, this was not that close a match. While both girls had some high tech gear, Ruby's trumped Gogo's armour in nearly every way. Boomstick: While Gogo is a bit more reckless, she is not nearly as combat experienced as Ruby, who has trained for years, even before attending Beacon. Wiz: Not to mention Ruby's arua being able to protect her and heal her wounds. While Gogo's suit could protect her for a while, it could not repair damage she's taken. Boomstick: But against someone like Ruby her chances of victory were cut down to size. Wiz: The winner is Ruby Rose. Next Time A sword swings across the screen, causing the screen to crack. It then shatters and reveals a world inhabited by sentient candy. A giant dog with massive legs walks by, and on his back is a kid with some weird hat. The camera zooms in on the kid, as he yells "Mathematical!" A rainbow crosses the screen, and bursts into flames, a giraffe like monster charges at a girl outside a convenience store. Pulling out a magic wand, she shouted "Narwal Blast!" and summoned a Narwal to skewer the monster. She then jumps into the air and fires a magical blast, causing the screen to go to black. Finn the Human VS Star Butterfly Trivia *The movie version of Gogo was used instead of the comic version due to having more in common with Ruby. If Gogo get's her extra abilities from the comics during the TV series, this fight will be redone to include them. Category:QuasimodoBellringer Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Movie vs Web Show' themed Death Battles Category:"Disney vs Rooster Teeth" themed Death Battles Category:Marvel vs Rooster Teeth themed Death Battles Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016